


Day Three Hundred Thirty || Starry Night

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [330]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It gets rather chilly up there on top of the Astronomy tower. Now...how to keep warm...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [330]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 18





	Day Three Hundred Thirty || Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 28, 230, 299, 316, 324, and 327!)

Astronomy has never been one of his favorite classes. Not that there’s too much to actively dislike compared to other courses offered at Hogwarts. It’s just...odd. And he’s not really sure how he’ll ever use it. What use is there in knowing what planets have what moons, or how often this planet and another line up in their orbits? As far as he knows, none of the branches of magic he’s interested in really require it…

And the schedule is rather inconvenient. Sure, it’s only once a week...but having to meet at midnight means a short night between that and the first class of the following morning. At least most professors of whatever happens to follow tend to take a _little_ pity on the yawning, heavy-lidded students.

Well...expect Orochimaru. Not even Slytherins gain their favor when it comes to having Potions the morning after an Astronomy night.

Still, it’s required for their first five years, so...Sasuke can’t really complain. It’s nothing too difficult. Useless as he finds it, at least it comes naturally enough. Memorizing orbits and what have you just takes diligence and study like anything else.

But their fifth year, what he hopes will be the last time he has to take it, it’s a double class. And to his thankfulness...it’s with the Hufflepuff fifth years.

Mostly he’s glad because, out of any class, he can avoid a few friends that drive him up the wall the most. Much as he likes Naruto and Sakura...he’s not sure his patience could stand them drudging through a class at midnight. Naruto is too loud, and would surely complain obnoxiously the entire time. And Sakura is too much of a know-it-all. She’d be hounding him about every little detail and correcting things that aren’t even _wrong_ , just not done the way she’d like them.

But the Hufflepuff Sasuke is close with - who, arguably, is probably his closest friend of their funny little one-a-house circle - is none of those things. While she’s bright, Hinata isn’t domineering. And she’s quiet as a mouse, which suits him just fine.

Finally, he’ll have someone to take such a dragging class with that might actually make it a little more enjoyable.

So when that first Wednesday approaches, Sasuke makes his way up the many flights of stairs (something to add to his ‘this is why Astronomy is such a pain’ list) and keeps an eye out for a familiar face.

Thankfully, he finds it pretty quick.

By now, they all know to dress warmly. Even if the Autumn days aren’t _too_ chilly yet, the nights are definitely cold. Most wear their robes atop full outfits, and some even drag blankets up with them to ward against the chill air of the open tower. The sky is mostly clear, a few wisps of clouds marring the view for their charts.

“Hinata,” Sasuke greets, approaching as everyone figures out where they’d most like to sit. The professor hasn’t arrived quite yet, giving them time to fuss over positions.

The Hyūga turns, brightening. “Sasuke! I was so glad to see we’d have this c-class together. We don’t have too many doubles with your house this year, seems like.”

“Yeah. It’ll be even worse next year when OWLs start narrowing things down for NEWTs.”

“I guess you’re right...well, we’ll just have to make the most of it!”

“Right.”

“Got anywhere you want to sit?”

Though his expression remains blank, Sasuke feels a small giddiness at her assuming they’ll sit together. “Doesn’t matter much to me - it’s a fairly starry night, doubt we’ll have any trouble no matter where we end up.”

“True...I’m glad it’s not too cloudy. That would be such a bummer for the first class…” With that, she starts leading the way for a spot, finding one along the outside where they can rest their backs. “This should work. Though I guess it depends a bit on where, um...where we end up needing to look.”

“Should be fine.”

They settle atop proffered cushions to keep their backsides off the cold stone of the top of the tower, idly looking over the horizon.

“I might not really need this class, but...I have to admit, it’s always just...nice being up here,” Hinata muses. “I love seeing the sky at night.”

“Yeah…”

“Though I guess it’s a bit nicer from the dorm windows. Not nearly so cold!”

Sasuke looks for a moment longer before offering, “Ours don’t have a view of the sky.”

“...oh! I forgot - they’re in the dungeon…”

“Yeah, but we _do_ have a pretty wicked view into the lake.”

“ _Into_ the…?”

He gives her a glance. “...common room has a huge window under the water. You see all manner of things swim by, even the mermaids.”

Hinata’s eyes go round. “Oh...I would love to see it…”

“Maybe I’ll sneak you in sometime.”

“Oh, but...isn’t it rather s-strict, the etiquette about visiting other dorms…?”

“Eh, I don’t care. And no one’s about to give _me_ any trouble.”

“Still…”

“It’d just be for a bit. I’ll sneak you one of my robes and ties so you look like a Slytherin. By the time anyone notices, you’ll already be gone.”

She still looks unsure, clearly not fond of the idea of getting in trouble. “Well...I’ll think about it. For now, we better focus on class…”

It’s only a few moments later the professor arrives, asking if they’ve all remembered their blank charts and telescopes. When everyone affirms as much, they begin.

Side by side, Hinata and Sasuke switch between views through their scopes, watching the professor, and jotting down notes or alignments in their charts. Breath plumes in the air as the night only gets colder, the stars above them offering little in the way of heat.

Shivering, Hinata sighs. “I really need to invest in some g-gloves...my hands are cold…!”

Sasuke gives her a glance. “Put them under the blanket for a bit?”

“Then I can’t write!”

“I’ll do it for a minute - warm up.”

“But -?”

“It’s fine. Not like you can’t copy off me anyway, I’m not about to mind,” he insists, snatching her parment and making identical marks on her chart and in her notes.

She hesitates for a moment...but eventually does as asked, huddling up a bit and trying to get warm.

Sasuke does double duty for a time, which isn’t too hard given it’s just copies of the same information. Glancing between his work and hers to ensure he doesn’t miss anything, there’s a pause as Hinata shivers again. “...still cold?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Get closer.”

“....I-I -?”

“I’m not cold - maybe that’ll warm you a little. Come on.” He juggles their stuff, lifting the hem of the blanket she bought to let her scooch over. Only once she’s tucked up shyly beside him does he let the excess rest over his legs, resettling and finding where he left off.

Hinata, in the meantime, gives him many a sheepish glance. Sure, they sit side by side all the time, but...never _this_ close.

...he really is warm…

Tense for a few minutes, she eventually relaxes, even daring to lean into him a bit. Either he doesn’t notice, or doesn’t mind - but knowing Sasuke, it’s likely the latter.

“...still cold?”

“Huh? Oh...no…?”

“Your cheeks are pink.”

Hinata blanches just a bit. “I…I’m fine. Really. Just, um...I’m fine.”

A dark brow perks, but he doesn’t question her. “How are you hands?”

“Good. I can write for a while. Thank you.”

“Sure.”

They work diligently together until the block is over, and the professor dismisses them. Being a bit far from the door, they just sit and wait for the crowds to thin before attempting to get up.

“Why is it only _now_ that I’m finally warm that we have to leave?” Hinata sighs.

“Well, if we had my invisibility cloak, we could stay.”

That earns him a questioning glance.

“Y’know, tuck out of sight.”

“...you’d want to stay?”

“Well...like you say, we’re already here. And it’d be nice when it’s quiet and no one else is around, right?”

A slight flutter is born in Hinata’s chest. “R...right. I guess it would be.”

“I don’t get this view too often. It’s bright in London at night.”

“Oh...that’s a good point...well, maybe next time you can bring it, and um...w-we’ll stay for a bit. If...if you want.”

Sasuke shrugs. “Sure. ‘Course then we’d have to make it back to the dorms without getting caught out of bed after hours...but I guess we’ll just have to take you to the ‘puff dorm, and then I’d head back to the dungeons.”

“I’ve never been caught out of the dorms at night before…”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Never snuck out to meet someone?”

Hinata’s face alights pink. “N-no!” A pause, and then, “...have you?”

“Not to meet someone, no...but I’ve skirted a few rules for stuff before.”

“Oh...right…” She glances aside, still warm in the cheeks. “...I guess...that’s probably what people would assume, if...if we were caught.”

“...probably.”

The pair sheepishly meet eyes for a moment.

“...guess we’ll just have to not get caught, right?”

“...right.”

By now, the tower top is nearly empty, and they have little excuse left to stay. There’s a strained pause, and then the two make it to their feet, gathering up their things and heading down the stairs.

“So...should I bring the cloak?”

Hinata stutters a step or two at the bottom. “You...you were serious?”

“Well, sure. Sounded like you wanted to, so…”

She blinks, taken aback. “I...I guess you...could…?” Just because he does, doesn’t mean they _have_ to use it. They can change their minds. Or...they might not... “Um...s-sure.”

“All right. Night, Hinata.”

“Goodnight, Sasuke.” Turning to catch up with her classmates for the walk back to the Hufflepuff dorms, she gives a glance over her shoulder. Even now, there’s a small churning in her belly at the thought.

...best to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> More Harry Potter crossover! I've been slowly marathoning the movies in the evenings when I can, so...guess it's just been on my brain, lol - I've written something a BIT like this with another ship. It's cliche, but I love it x3
> 
> Also sorry about missing another day, the past few have just been rough...and tomorrow will be too, so no promises there ^^; At this rate I'll likely run over the end of the year, but...better late than never, I suppose.
> 
> Anyway, it's after two am and I've got a looong day ahead of me tomorrow, so off I go! Thanks for reading~


End file.
